


Thoughts From A Wheelchair

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Simple thoughts





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Thoughts From A Wheelchair

##  Thoughts From A Wheelchair 

##### Written by Blackmagic   
Comments? Write to us at Karen.clarke1@btinternet.com

 

Daniel threw the large pebble into the deep blue lake it had been three days since they had realised him from hospital and he had decided to take Jack’s offer of crashing at the cabin. Jack had driven into town to get food and supplies so that Daniel wouldn’t need to move from the cabin until the remaining of Sg1 returned from their scheduled mission. But Daniel knew that he wouldn’t have much time alone, because Janet and Cassandra, plus the General would be up to visit him. Ever since he had woken, everyone from the base had visited him, but now he wanted to be alone, time to think about his future. 

The doctors said that he would most likely get the use of his legs back, but not up to a hundred percent and that he would most likely suffer from blackouts. Daniel knew he would be a danger to his team. So missions through the gate had disappeared out of the window leaving only small jobs around the base: like working out what artefacts were and from when and also deciphering the languages which really didn’t make his blood burn with desire. Or there was the possibility that with his pension and savings, he could simply take a year or two off go on a few digs enjoy the simpler things in life without the fear of dieing or being killed or injured by some hideous monster that decided it didn’t like them for absolutely no reason what so ever.

The sound of car tires of gravel brought him from his thoughts, he took one last look at the shimmering lake before manoeuvring his wheelchair and went to greet his intruder. He found Jack rummaging around the inside of his jeep.

"Need some help?"

Jack, unaware of Daniel's presence, stood up abruptly from the back of the jeep knocking his head of the roof and fell to the floor pretending to be mortally injured. But the serious look on his face was soon broken by the unimpressed look on Daniel’s and he burst into a fit of laugher as he pulled himself up steadying himself on the jeep. He stuck his head back inside the jeep and pulled out two brown paper bags. The smell of pizza filled Daniel's nostrils as he took the bags from Jack, then after positioning them carefully on his lap, he turned the wheelchair and pushed himself to the cabin with Jack following up behind with more of the brown bags. Once inside, Daniel deposited the bags on the table. He retrieved to plates from the lower cupboard where Jack had moved most things to help Daniel feel more independent because Jack had experience of feeling frustration when he couldn’t do things for himself and needed other people to do them for him. He also knew that Daniel was always independent. Jack pulled the pizza out and split it two and placed it on the plate and took them outside, leaving Daniel to retrieve the beer from the fridge.

The two of them sat on the patio long into the evening, watching the sun set over the mountains, leaving the moon to reflect on the lake giving them enough light to be comfortable with. They talked about everything all the things that had happened while Daniel had got what Jack called his 'beauty sleep' and also about what was happening at the base but Daniel avoided the conversation about what he was going to do when he managed to use his legs again. Daniel stifled another yawn, rubbing his hands up and down his arms, momentarily forgetting that Jack was also there. His stare became blank, but snapped back with the uneasiness of being watched. He looked across at Jack, who looked away too late.

"Getting cold out. What’s say I light a fire and we move the party inside?"

Daniel gave him a small smile and watched Jack hurry inside. He knew deep down that Jack was worrying he might try to end it all while SG1 were on a mission but Daniel felt everything else except suicidal. If anything, he was happy to be getting the opportunity to take a break. It was one thing that had been rattling around his mind long before the accident. He had found and lost Sha’re, but felt little pain because she lived in his heart, no longer a prisoner trapped inside her own body watching the horror it caused. And the child was safe, so was the world, and he had a great family who he loved dearly. So for the first time since Jack had come back for him, he felt completely at ease with everything. Daniel took the last look at the reflection of the moon on the lake before joining Jack in front of the fire. 

  


* * *

>   
> © March 23, 2001  
> The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

  


* * *

  



End file.
